Danny goes to Jump City
by Madscientist-01
Summary: Danny Fenton and family end up going to Jump City for a ghost convention oh, how original! and Danny meets the Teen Titans! Chapter three: The next battle.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Danny goes to Jump City (Somebody kill me! This title sucks!)

Summary: Danny Fenton and family end up going to Jump City for a ghost convention (oh, how original!) and Danny meets the Teen Titans! (Yippy!)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. Somebody with a lot more creative genius does. And how I hate them!

I'm setting this up pre Reign Storm. This still makes Danny public ghost enemy number one and works a lot better with the Titans I think.

SLAM!

"Oh, man! It's the beginning of summer break! Finally!" Came a jubilant cry of joy from none other than fourteen year old Danny Fenton, a.k.a Danny Phantom. The teenage superhero leapt onto the couch and prepared to surf the channels.

Danny had been very fortunate in the final few weeks leading up to the big summer break. There had been no major ghost activity (other than the box ghost and his ongoing obsession, boxes) and it had really given Danny a chance to do better in school. Thankfully, his grades had improved to the point that his parents were no longer hounding him like they had been. Just as he settle on a program of choice his father blasted through the door.

"Danny! Get you're bags packed as soon as possible! Were going on a vacation to Jump City, California!" Jack Fenton exclaimed happily.

Danny blinked twice. "A vacation? Whoa, Jump City? Woo hoo!" He cheered. He quickly ran to his room to pack. On his way he met up with his older sister, Jazz, short for Jasmine.

"Hey did you hear?.." 

"Yeah! Can you believe it?" She exclaimed She then ran for her room to pack while Danny went to his.

A few minutes later the entire Fenton family was loaded up in the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, or simply the rv as it was sometimes called. Jack was driving and wearing one of those ridiculous hats with two soda cans on either sides on his head. Maddie, his wife, was riding shotgun and had out the road map and helping with directions. Jazz and Danny were in back; Jazz had brought along one of her psychology books for the trip while Danny played a game on his Gameboy.

"By the way kids, did your father tell you one of the reasons we were going on this trip?" Maddie asked her two children. The two looked at one another before shaking their heads. Maddie smiled. "Because of the ghost convention they'll have there!"

Jazz's face fell and Danny stifled a groan. How could I have missed this? Danny asked himself. He should've known that there was something more to this whole trip than simply a vacation. Had he'd known about the convention he would've simply asked to stay at his friend Tucker's while they were gone.

Danny knew his whole summer was ruined.

A few hours later the country slowly turned into the city as the Fenton family came closer to Jump City. By now Danny had become bored with the gameboy and was now looking out at the new surroundings. One of the first things to catch his attention was the city's bay and an island and a huge 'T' shaped building sitting on it. "What's that?" he asked pointing to the odd building.

"Titan's Tower." came an answer. Danny was surprised when Jazz had answered him.

"Titan's Tower?" He asked. She sighed and nodded while putting down her psychology book. "You've never heard of it?" she asked. Danny shook his head.

"Well, it's a tower that's home to five teenage crime fighters that defend the city." Jazz explained. Danny was still surprised on how she knew this. "Let's see, there's Robin, he's the leader of the team, Raven, who I think is a goth. Cyborg, he's, well, a cyborg," She gave a slight laugh at the irony . "Then there's Starfire, who from what I understands is an alien from another planet." Danny's eyes went wide at that one. "And finally there's this little guy named Beast Boy." She said his name in an almost dreamy state. "He's a shape shifter and can make himself look like any animal he wants." She was blushing slightly now and Danny noticed but didn't say anything. "Ahem, that's all I know about them." She said while grabbing her book and going on with her reading.

"How exactly do you know so much about them?" Danny asked.

"The internet, the news, papers. Anything, Danny." She replied in an irritated tone. "They are quite popular, you know."

"Uh, ok." Danny decided not to bother her anymore with questions and turned back to give the tower more glance as they drove further into the city.

The motel hadn't been to hard to find thanks to Maddie's directions. Had Jack been trying to read the map there was no telling where they would've ended up. After checking in and unloading the rv, the family went into their rooms.

Danny and Jazz were sharing one as their parents were taking another. Of course both rooms were adjacent to one another in case somebody needed to talk to another without making a long walk. Danny was already on his bed bored flipping through channels

CLICK!

"Can you hear me now?"

CLICK!

"….call me now for your free reading!"

CLICK!

"…and in other news, the Teen Titans have agreed…"

CLICK!

"Danny wait, there's something on there about the Titans!" Jazz said excitedly. She sat down on the bed next to him as he flipped back to the news report.

"…the Titan's will be on hand this year at Jump City fair grounds to display their powers and sign autographs for their fans for charity this year. All Titans fans are encouraged to come. The show is stated to start at 3:00 this afternoon. I know I'll be there." In a bit of humor the reporter pulled his shirt apart to show that he was a Teen Titans fan. "This is Lance Porter reporting live from…"

CLICK!

"Oh my gosh we have to go and see them!" Jazz squealed. Now Danny was looking at his sister with a pure look of horror on his face. Was she actually squealing? Like a fan girl? No. It couldn't be.

Or could it?

Incredibly enough, Danny and Jazz had received permission to goto the show while their parents went over the next day's plans for the convention. The two siblings were now waiting in line to get their tickets for the show. "I can't believe they let us come to this." Danny commented.

"Me neither." Jazz added. "But anything to get away from those two when they 're like this is worth it." Danny nodded, know exactly what she was talking about. Right now they were mounting piles of their inventions and sorting through which ones they wanted to take and display. No doubt if they'd stayed they would've had to helped.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the Fenton children had bought their tickets and made their way into the jam packed stands. It seemed as if everyone, young and old, had come out to see their city's cherished protectors, Danny noticed. It was something he wished for sometimes. To be hailed as a hero by the citizens of Amity Park instead of being seen as just another ghost.

A young man walked out and onto the stage. "Hello everyone! Are you ready for a great show today or what?" Cheers came from the audience. "Well now, if everyone's ready, here they are. The protector's of our beloved city, the Teen Titans!"

The audience screamed again as the man walked off stage and the lights began to get low. All of the sudden out of no where a young man with spiked hair wearing a mask swung in low. There were several shouts of "Robin" and "I love you!" from most of the girls in the audience.

Next up, a silver car pulled up and out stepped a young African-American teen that had silver colored componets on his body. He walked up to the stage and let a lout 'boo-yah!' for the crowd.

From the left and right came two teenage girls and Danny had to admit that he was impressed. Both girls appeared to be flying and coming to a landing on the stage. One girl had orange hair and green eyes and wore a purple top with matching mini skirt and long boots. The other had pale skin, violet colored hair and eyes with a black suit and matching cloak behind it.

Finally, an emerald green tiger rushed on stage. Danny almost flipped out when he saw it thinking that it was a ghost but, oddly enough, his ghost sense never went off. The green tiger let out a blood-curdling roar before morphing into a green skinned boy with green eyes and purple and black jump suit. He gave the crowd a bow before joining with his friends.

"Hey everybody!" The teen with spiked hair said. Several girls in the stands fanned themselves with books or other objects while one even tried rushing the stage although she never made it. "I'm Robin of the Teen Titans!" There were even more cheers that time. "Were here today to pay back our thanks to the citizens of the city!" More cheers. " And now I'm gonna turn it over to my good buddy, Cyborg!"

Cyborg took the mike. "Boo-yah!" He gave his trademark cheer. "Like my little buddy, Robbie here said." There was some laughter in the stands and Robin raised his eyebrow. "Were here today to show the people of this city how much we appreciate their support!" The crowd cheered. "All of the things we do here we've had the proper training to do so. So don't go trying to do this at home!" A few people laughed. He handed the mike back to Robin who introduced the rest of the team.

"Everybody, say hello to our two female team members, Starfire and Raven!" People in the crowd cheered. A few guys gave whistles and catcalls, especially to the you read headed Tamaranian. "And last but not least, Beast Boy!" The crowd then went mostly silent except for a few girls who were a little off their rocker's. Like Jazz.

Danny gave his sister a shocked look as she screamed out Beast Boy's name. Then, noticing that most of the crowd were now looking at her, she shrunk back into her seat, blushing furiously.

"Now is everyone ready?" There were several cheers and screams from the crowd. "Alright then. Titan's Go!"

The teens then started to go serious and complex set of routines and maneuvers as they displayed their skills for the fans. The crowd watched in awe until they done and rewarded with standing ovation.

Danny was completely dumbstruck as he watched the Titans go through show for the crowd. Obviously, he thought, these guys have been doing this for a long time compared to the seven or so months since I became Danny Phantom. Once they were done the crowd immediately stood up and began clapping for them with Danny and Jazz joining in.

Unbeknowst to the Titans, Danny, or the crowd, a figure was watching the event not far was. "Hrm." he said to himself while he looked on at the show through a pair of high tech binoculars. "Yes, she would make an excellent collection to my trophy room." The ghost known as Skulker said with a deadly smile. He pocketed the binoculars and pressed a button on his control pad activating a rocket pack. Turning intangible, he rocketed towards the fair grounds.

Danny had to admit, he was enjoying the show. This had been the perfect get away for he and his sister. He glanced over at Jazz who was still staring at a certain green elf on the field. Danny rolled his eyes and began to look at the other Titans when all the sudden his ghost sense went off.

Danny began looking around trying to see if he could spot the ghost. His mind began to wonder as to why there was a ghost here, now. As he was trying to figure that out he noticed something suddenly turn solid in front of the Titans.

It was Skulker.

The Titans jumped back in surprise when the large ghost with flaming hair just appeared out of no where and right in front of them. He did not pay them any attention, thought. He was only looking at the girl. "Ah yes." he commented. "How extremely rare. Almost as rare as the ghost child himself." He grinned maliciously. "You'll make the perfect addition to my collection.

The girl in the cloak merely raised an eyebrow at the ghost. "I don't know who you are or what you want but I'm not going to be any part of anyone's collection." She snapped. The ghost laughed.

"I am Skulker, the greatest hunter and collector in the entire ghost zone! You think that you could honestly take me on by yourself?" Skulker sneered.

"Maybe she couldn't but she can with her friends!" Yelled Robin. "Titans, Go!"

Starfire took to the air and began hurtling star bolts towards the ghost while Cyborg charged his sonic cannon. Beast Boy changed himself into a ram and began to run towards him. Skulker simply went intangible as the star bolts, cannon blast, and a green ram went flying through him.

Skulker became solid again and turned from watching Beast Boy to see Robin coming hurtling a birdarang. The ghost laughed and pressed a button on his control panel. A projectile launched out of his backpack and sliced the birdarang into pieces causing Robin to momentarily gasp.

The rest of the crowd, thinking that this was part of the show, began cheering on the Titans. However Jazz and Danny knew the truth. Danny was still trying to figure out how to get away from his sister and the crowd so he could go ghost. His sister yelling at him brought him back to the present.

"Danny, I , er, need to go call mom and dad1 Go find somewhere safe to hide!" Danny just blinked at his sister before nodding and running off.

Danny ran the steps and into a hallway. He noticed that it was totally vacant. Perfect, he thought.

"I'm going ghost!" Suddenly two rings formed around his midsection and traveled up and down his body changing him from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom. Danny went intangible and flew into the crowded stadium.

As soon as he got there he noticed that the Titans weren't doing so well. Apparently they've never fought against a ghost, Danny thought. He turned tangible and blasted Skulker. "Hands off!" he yelled as he blasted him.

Skulker was slightly dazed from the blast but snapped out of it when he saw Danny. "The ghost child!" He bellowed. "What are you doing here?" he demanded as he prepared to attack him.

"Stopping you!" Danny screamed and shot another ectoplasmic blast at the ghost but he managed to avoid it.

By this time the Titans had recovered well enough to see that someone else was now fighting Skulker. The boy, with snow white hair and glowing green eyes, fired another blast of green energy at the other being although he missed.

"Who is that?" Beast Boy asked. The other Titans were unsure. They'd never seen anybody like him before.

"Ghost child, you test my patience." Skulker growled. This time he fired a missle towards the Titans. Danny tried to race to get in front of the weapon and try to stop it but was to slow…

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos! Came a chant from girl in the cloak. All the sudden a shield of black energy appeared in front of the Titans protecting them from missile.

Skulker looked stunned. That weapon should've easily taken out his quarry and eliminated her friends but she had been able to readily stop it. Discouraged but not ready to give up the ghost prepared for one more blast when and ecto-blast from behind drove him into the ground. He turned around to notice that Danny was hovering in the air with his hands glowing from ecto energy.

"We shall meet again, child." He snarled to Raven. Before anybody could stop him he reactivated his jet pack and blasted away from the scene. Danny sighed; the energy dissipated from his hands and he landed on the ground. When he open his eyes he found the five heroes were walking towards him.

"Uh, hi." he said hesitantly. The boy with spiked hair stopped in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked, clearly happy that someone had helped them but also suspicious at the same time.

Danny looked at the young man. "Danny Phantom."

The other teen nodded then smiled and offered his hand. "Robin, of the Teen Titans. Welcome to Jump City."

(Ok, enough of this. I'm tired and need to go to bed. If you all like this story then start the reviews and I'll start with the updates in a few days!) 


	2. Chapter 2

/Last time/

"Who are you?" he asked, clearly happy that someone had helped them but also suspicious at the same time.

Danny looked at the young man. "Danny Phantom."

The other teen nodded then smiled and offered his hand. "Robin, of the Teen Titans. Welcome to Jump City."

/And now, Chapter two./

Danny smiled at the young man and took his hand in his own. "It's nice to be here." He replied back a little hesitantly. Danny was unsure how these five superheroes would treat him but kept his attention on the one called Robin as he introduced his teammates.

"…and now I the rest of my team. Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg." Beast Boy and Cyborg waved, Raven simply nodded her head and Starfire jumped in front talking excitedly. "Hi! How are you? What's your favorite color? Do you like pizza and/or ice cream and would you like to be my friend?" she asked very quickly.

"Uh…" Danny hesitated as he thought of an answer. "Blue, both, and uh, sure."

"Hurray!" the alien squealed as she wrapped her hands around him in a bone-crushing hug. 

"Can't, breathe…" Danny gasped. Star, realizing what was happening, immediately let go. "Oh my!" She gasped. "I hope I didn't damage you severely in the 'hug of bears'." The three male Titans snickered at the poor alien's naiveté while Raven simply rolled her eyes.

While Danny recovered he noticed the other Titans suddenly huddle together and converse. By the time he had fully recovered Robin had headed back to him. "Hey, thanks for the save but we have to close out this show. Would you like to help us?" Danny immediately grinned.

"You bet."

Danny flew high into the sky with Starfire flying not far behind him. He stopped immediately and faced the girl.

"Ha!" she yelled as sent a volley of star bolts at him. Danny dodged the first few before creating a shield that blocked the reaming few. After this he began firing ectoplasmic blasts at her as she tried and dodge them.

Starfire began flying back towards the stage with Danny hot on heels. She reached the rest of the Titans and flew past Robin and Cyborg. Immediately, Robin threw three explosive birdarangs at him while the android teen's right arm morphed into a cannon.

Danny saw the birdarangs coming towards him; his hands glowed a bright green as he fired at them with another ghost ray. They blew apart.

Cyborg then shot at him with his cannon. Danny landed one the stage and created a shield to block the incoming blast. The halfa strained to keep the shield going while the blast pushed him back along the stage. I wasn't until something morphed behind him and black dome formed that he became startled. "Whoa!"

"Don't mention it." she muttered. Raven gritted her teeth as she struggled to maintain the force field under the cannon's force. Danny saw this and moved around behind her.

"Hang on." He whispered as he placed his hands around her. Raven gave a momentary gasp as she felt her body tingle. Within seconds, her force field disappeared as she went intangible. The cannon's blast went through both of them.

Raven gasped as the blue cannon energy went through her an Danny's intangible forms. Before she could say or do anything she felt herself being carried through the air, become tangible, and redeposit her on the stage. 

The crowd, who had been watching, were now on there feet cheering and screaming. The other four befuddled Titans soon joined them before all six bowed to the crowd. Somewhere offstage and man walked back on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Teen Titans, and their friend.." he turned around to Danny. "Kid, who are ya and where ya from?"

"Uh, Danny Phantom and Amity Park." he whispered.

"…Danny Phantom of Amity Park!" The crowd began cheering the young teen's name. Danny smiled and waved. So, he thought, this is what it feels like to have fans and people like you. The only people who really appreciated him were Tucker and Sam, and well, Paulina, but she only had a crush on him.

The curtains were pulled shut allowing the six superheroes a chance to catch their breaths and rest before the next part of the event. "Wow, that was so cool when you turned invisible and Cyborg shot you guys!" Beast Boy cheered.

Danny shrugged. "It wasn't that big of a deal."

The other's were shocked by his humbleness. As they continued to talk, one held back, only taking in part of the conversation.

It was Raven. She had been staring at the boy with white hair ever since the end of their show. She could sense something different about him. Different, but still the same. I don't know who he is, she thought, but I might want to have the other look into him more.

After they were done talking the five Titans shuffled to the autograph booths which had been setup behind the stage. They could hear the crowd on the other side of the partition separating the two; their eager voices heard well by the Titans.

Danny lingered back. As much as he wanted to follow them outside he refrained from it. This was their show, not his. Besides, wasn't he suppose to be on vacation? And what about Jazz?

Jazz! Crap. He'd totally forgotten about her since Skulker had attacked the Titans. He needed to get back to her and make sure she was ok.

Danny headed up to Robin to tell him he had to go when all the sudden Beast Boy grabbed his shoulders. "Hey man, you're coming out there with us, right?"

"Uh…" Danny tried to answer but Starfire cut him off. "Oh yes! You must join us in signing the auto of the graphs for the young ones!"

It was no use, Danny sighed, and nodded with a forced smile as he was dragged out into the spotlight once again.

Where was he? Jazz had been asking herself that same question for the last fifteen or so minutes now. Ever since that ghost had shown up she'd been waiting for Danny to reappear like he normally did after a ghost attacked.

She glanced at watch again and then back around the crowd. Maybe he'd changed back and would meet her here. It was possible, she thought. Besides, the only reason she was here at the autograph booths was to meet him finally. The dreamy smile returned to her lips thinking about him.

Suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts when it was announced that the Teen Titans were coming out. Jazz smiled and hugged the notebook she'd brought closer to her chest. However, that smile disappeared when she saw who was with them.

Danny!

While all of this was happening there was a ruckus going on out in the parking lot. People that were there watched as two people, a man and a woman, in jumpsuits and carrying strange weaponry, began running for the stadium. "C'mon Jack!" The woman yelled to her husband. "We have to get in there to the kids and make sure they're ok!" She slowed in her pace to readjust the Fenton Bazooka she was hefting and glance back at her husband. "Especially with that darned Inviso-bill out there!"

"Ghost!" Her husband yelled. Maddie rolled her eyes. At least he heard one part of her conversation to him.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Jazz asked no one in particular as she watched her brother in front with the Teen Titans.

As the six entered the autograph area the fans began to cheer again. Nervously, Danny followed behind Raven and ahead of Cyborg. He watched as the Titans waved to them and then sat down to their respected seats and began signing. After a while he began to feel at ease. This isn't so bad, Danny thought. He looked around the crowd some more when he looked to Raven's station to see that she was looking at him strangely.

Danny shrugged it off and turned his attention back to the crowd; his eyes scanned every person out there until they rested on a certain redhead. Jazz! He thought. He needed to get back out there with her as soon as possible.

"Ghost!"

Wait, what was that? Danny's green eyes scanned the crowds again trying to find the source of the noise. "Ghost!" He heard again. That's when he spotted a large in an orange jump suit.

Oh no.

"Ghost!" Jack Fenton yelled again as he and his wife pushed their ways through the crowd. The Fenton ghost detector he held in his hand was beeping madly. That's when he stopped in his tracks and looked up from the device to the autograph booths.

And saw public ghost enemy number one.

Inviso-bill.

Danny cringed when he saw his father looking at him. He already knew what plans he had in store for him. He had to find a way out of this. Now.

"Everyone, get away from that guy, now!" came a scream from a feminine voice. People stopped what they were doing to look around at the woman in a blue jump suit. She stopped right next to odd looking man and brandished her bazooka. "Please everyone, move away from the ghost now!"

Ghost? What ghost? The crowd began looking around for the so-called ghost that the woman was talking about. It wasn't until she pointed to the Danny that people began to take action.

"Hey what do you mean ghost?" One person questioned. "He's the good guy!"

"Yeah! He's a friend of the Titan's lady. People love him!" Exclaimed someone else. Other voices and murmurs of approval ran through the crowd.

Good guy? Friend of the Titans? What are they talking about? Wondered Maddie. Surely they couldn't be protecting Inviso-bill, could they?

By now the other Titan's had noticed the disturbance in the crowd. Not hesitating, Robin leapt from his chair and proceeded towards the two ghost hunters. "Who are you two and what are doing here?"

"We're the Fenton's." the woman started before her husband could answer. "We're ghost hunters and that thing you're trying to protect is Inviso-bill!"

Robin and the other Titans turned around to look at Danny. "Uh, hi." He said nervously and walked out into public view.

"There's the ghost!" Jack shouted and produced a weapon. "Eat ectoplasmic goo you paranormal pest!" He pressed the trigger on the gun.

Danny watched his father bring out the gun, say something, and then pull the trigger. A large glob of ectoplasm was sent hurtling towards him. Before he could say or do anything, a black telekinetic shield erupted in front o f him.

Danny turned around to see Raven, with a hand outstretched and eyes glowing gray, had once again saved him, only this time from his own parents. He was about to say something when he heard his sister running up out of the crowd again.

"Mom, dad, stop this!" Jazz pleaded. "He saved our lives from a real ghost attack!"

Maddie's jaw dropped. "He did?" She whispered. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her husband hesitate to fire the gun and then lowered it. 

Danny breathed a sigh of relief as Jack lowered the gun to the ground. Unfortunately, that was all broken when his ghost sense went off. "Oh no…"

From out of no where another blast rocked the ground, causing the Titans to scatter and the crowd began to panic. "Starfire, Beast Boy, help get these people out of here!" The two nodded and went off. "Raven, Cyborg, cover them!"

Cyborg was already alert, his arm shifted into it's sonic cannon form while Raven took to the air, her eyes ever vigilant. She continued searching for the person or person's who fired at them when another blast erupted from out of no where, knocking her to the ground.

"Oof!" She fell to the ground and landed on her back. Wincing slightly, she leaned up and ran her hand on the smoking part of her uniform. It wasn't until a shadow drifted over her that she looked up.

"Heh, heh…" Skulker chuckled as he pointed a laser weapon at her. "Well, well, it seems as if I won't go home empty handed today." He was prepared to pull the trigger when a green ecto ray slammed into him, knocking him back several feet.

"Keep away from her!" Danny shouted. He was already in the air and hovering over to Raven's position. "Are you ok?" He asked as he offered her his hand.

"I'll live." She grunted in her usual monotone while she accepted it. The ghost teen pulled her up as Skulker pulled himself up too and prepared for another attack.

"Ghost child you are testing my patience today!" He growled before producing two laser weapons on his wrists. With the push of a button both weapons fired.

"Get back!" Danny yelled. He pushed himself in front of Raven and produced a shield. The blast ricocheted off the force field as Danny struggled to maintain it. Suddenly, he noticed black energy intertwine with his own green hue. "What the?" He looked over to Raven whose own powers were active and produced a force field of her own.

Cyborg saw what was going on and immediately lined up his cannon for a blast. He fired, and the blue energy hurtled towards the towering ghost.

Skulker saw the blast and immediately produced a shield, blocking it. By this time the area had been evacuated allowing the other Titans to join in on the battle.

Beast Boy charged the ghost as s bull. Skulker turned intangible as Beast Boy went through him and crashed into a near by wall.

Robin and Starfire came down hard with star bolts and explosive birdarangs but Skulker was prepared for both. She dodged both projectiles before grabbing the Tamaran. With all the strength he had, he flung her towards Robin.

CRASH! The two teens impacted hard into the ground. Skulker sensed that Cyborg was preparing for another shot and fired a missile at him. The weapon impacted the android teen's arm and completely obliterated it.

The Titans were down. Every single on of them were out, with the exception of Raven and she was weakened. She looked over to Danny who was panting hard trying to catch his breath. Apparently, trying to maintain the combined force fields took a lot out of them. Their only reprieve came when the ghost had stopped his attack to attack the others. And now he was looking at Raven with a menacing smile.

"That was fun." He commented on the previous battle. "But now I shall collect my prize and be on my way." He fired a blast at Raven that knocked her to the ground.

Raven fell hard. She was still in pain from where she'd been shot the first time and now it was worse. Whatever that ghost had shot her with had robbed her completely of any strength. She tried to teleport out but found it impossible to do.

"No you won't!" Danny attacked Skulker with a punch to the face knocking him back a few feet. Skulker growled and shot back up.

"Insolent child!" Skulker growled. "Why do you continue to protect that little witch? Do you have any idea of what she represents?" He took a few steps closer .

"No, and I don't care." Danny shot back coldly. "And I'm going to make sure you never hurt her!" His hands glowed green and he fired another ecto blast straight at the hunter.

Skulker was unprepared for the blast and it knocked him back onto the ground. He tried to get back up when he felt a foot hold him down and huge, huge gun pointed straight at him. "Don't even thinking about moving." Growled Maddie Fenton as she pressed the Fenton Bazooka at his face.

Skulker scowled. Fighting the ghost child was one thing but trying to fight his mother? Bad idea. Really bad idea.

"Alright ghost! What do want with the girl? Answer up!" She pressed the bazooka closer to his face.

"I don't want anything with her!" Skulker spat. "The other halfa wants her!"

Danny, who had been listening, growled. "Plasmius."

Maddie leaned forward. "What's a halfa? And what are its plans for her?"

Skulker grit his teeth. "I don't know! All I know is that he wants her for something important. As for what a halfa is." he flicked his thumb towards Danny. "ask him."

Maddie's eyes trailed over to the boy in the black jumpsuit but it was just enough of a distraction that Skulker needed. He quickly tried to reach for his weapon's wrist controller. Maddie saw it, however, and pressed the trigger on the bazooka.

The weapon fired and an inter-dimensional portal to the ghost zone opened, sucking Skulker back in. "I'll be back!" He screamed. "I'll be backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" His screams stopped when the portal closed.

For a few tense moments everyone just stayed where they were. Then, movement erupted. Starfire, who had been on top of Robin, finally pushed herself up. She shook head and then asked. "What has happened?"

Cyborg, still wincing over the destruction of his right arm, looked around. "I think the battle's over."

Starfire nodded. "That is good." She looked down to the still unconscious Robin. "Robin!" She screamed. Cyborg, and a half dazed Beast Boy, immediately ran over to her.

Danny leaned over Raven. "Are you ok?"

"I think so." She replied as she experimentally tried to move an arm. "But I can hardly move anything."

Danny only nodded and without even thinking about it, slipped his arms underneath her body and picked her up. Raven was slightly shocked and tried to protest but stopped when she remembered she still couldn't move.

Jazz came walking up to her younger brother. "Danny, are you ok?" She asked him while placing her hand on his shoulder. Danny nodded, and then gave his sister a second look. Does she really know who I am? He asked himself.

Danny moved away from Jazz and headed towards his parents. "Are you two ok?"

"Yeah, I think so." Jack answered. He looked over to his wife who only nodded her head and then moved in front o her husband. "What did he mean by the word halfa?"

"Uhh." Danny wasn't sure how to answer her question. Thankfully, they were interrupted by Beast Boy. "Raven, are you ok!"

Raven, who'd been resting in Danny's arms, shot her eyes open and glanced at her teammate. "I'm fine." she hissed her cheeks turning rosy.

"Sure…" Beast Boy began to giggle silly. Raven growled at him. Beast Boy cringed and shut up.

"Danny, I'm fine. You can sit me down, now." Danny looked down at her and began blushing too. He sat the goth teen on her two feet as she pulled her hood up over head.

The other Titans walked over to Danny, his family, and their teammates. "Raven, you are undamaged?" A concerned Starfire asked.

"I'm fine." She replied. "How's Robin?"

"A little bruised, but otherwise ok." Her leader responded with a small smile. He was leaning on Starfire's shoulder for support. "Phantom, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm great." Danny replied while looking at the spot where Skulker once layed. "Just great." me muttered. Now everything had changed. Danny had thought that Skulker merely wanted Raven for his collection. Now he found out that his greatest nemesis, Vlad Plasmius, wanted her for his own plans. This didn't sit well with the ghost teen.

It was during this moment that Maddie realized something. Where was Danny? He should've shown up by now, she thought. She turned to Jazz. "Jazz, where's your brother?" Jazz looked back to her mother before looking at Danny, then did something radical.

She passed out.

"Oh no, Jazz!" Maddie and Jack rushed to their daughter's side as did the Titans. Danny, figuring this was his best chance to escape, made a break for it.

Danny turned intangible, and immediately flew from the scene. He found a place to change back. Two blue rings formed around him and traveled back either way, changing Danny Phantom back into Danny Fenton. Once he was back in human form he ran back to the crowd.

Jack looked up. "Danny! Where in the world have you been?"

"Uh, hiding?" he answered. "Over, there!" He pointed at the spot where he changed back. "What happened to Jazz?"

"We don't know." Maddie "She just passed out before you got here." She got to looking around. "Hey, where's Inviso-bill!"

Everyone began looking around for the ghost teen but he was already gone. "Inviso-bill?" Danny asked. "He was here too?"

"Yeah. Apparently he helped these guys here out." Jack flicked a thumb at the Titans.

"Who are they?" Danny asked.

"We're the Teen Titans!" Beast Boy huffed. "We were kicking major butt with Danny Phantom while you were hiding!" the changeling boasted.

Danny shrugged. "Whatever." Beast Boy's face fell at Danny's remark. Danny continued to look at the team until his eyes stopped on Raven. She looked at him for a second before Danny jerked his head away from her and looked back at his sister.

"We probably need to get Jazz out of here." He stated. His parents nodded and helped Jazz up while Danny grabbed some of the weapons they'd dropped. "Uh, Later." He told the Titans as they walked back to the rv.

"Hm, that was certainly different." Robin commented. "Let's get everyone back to the tower." There were nods of approval all around as the team headed back. Only Raven lagged behind slightly. She continued looking at Danny for a few seconds longer before turning around and joining her friends.

(A/N's: ARRRGGGGHHHHHH! There's another chapter done! Yeah buddy! This one was hard for me to crank out but thank god it's out of the way. I'll start the next one in a few days but right now I'm going to start on the next chapter of A Goa'uld in Smallville. For those out there who haven't read it yet, DO SO NOW! The great MADSCIENTIST demands you too!) 


	3. Chapter 3

Last time…

"Hm, that was certainly different." Robin commented. "Let's get everyone back to the tower." There were nods of approval all around as the team headed back. Only Raven lagged behind slightly. She continued looking at Danny for a few seconds longer before turning around and joining her friends.

And now… /Chapter three./

Danny looked out his window as he watched the sun set in the distance. He turned around, stretched, then walked to his bed and flopped on it.

Danny sighed. Despite everything that had happened he had an ok day. He and Jazz had spent some time together, which was a rarity for them anymore. They had gone to the show and he found himself enjoying it.

There was one thing Danny couldn't believe though, and that there were other teen's out there that had powers!

Another thing he couldn't believe was how well the Titans were received in their city. He'd never had someone come up and actually thank him after he'd saved their life. Most people just ran away in fright after seeing him.

Danny sighed again and got off the bed. He was restless. His sister, Jazz, was fine once she had gotten back to the motel. Thankfully, his parents had packed the Fenton Smelling Salts which had helped to revive her. Of course, once she'd been revived, her parents were conducting every single test they had. They (mostly her father) were convinced that she had suffered some sort of trauma from her contact with the ghost.

'Heh, maybe I should take this time and go flying. That might calm me down.' Danny thought. 'Besides, I could be back in time before they get done checking Jazz.' Not giving it another thought, Danny raised his hands into air and called out his famous battle cry.

"Going ghost!"

Two silver rings suddenly engulfed his body, turning his white t-shirt and blue jeans into a black and white jump suit. His blue eyes went green and his jet black hair became snow white. Once he'd transformed he turned intangible and flew out of his hotel room.

Battered and bruised, the Titans had tended to their wounds after returning to the Tower. Raven had helped heal most of their injuries as best as she could. Cyborg had immediately gone back to his lab to start repairs on himself. Once Raven was done with her job she'd gone to her room to meditate.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos…." The goth chanted in her meditation.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…. Ugh" She stopped and rubbed a hand against her head. This wasn't helping. She had tried now for at least half an hour to successfully meditate but her thoughts wouldn't let her.

Who was this new hero? Why was he in their city? These questions lingered in her mind as she decided to head to the main room and make some tea. Hopefully that would help calm her nerves. Suddenly, her communicator went off.

"Titan's report to Cyborg's lab. We've got something to show you." Robin's voice droned out. Raven sighed again and changed direction towards the lab.

Danny smiled. If there was thing he really loved about his powers it was flight. He enjoyed soaring over the city. It was refreshing, in a way. He could forgot about his troubles for a while and just enjoy the peace.

BOOM!

A loud explosion rang out in Jump City shattering his peace. Danny's head jerked in the direction of the explosion and he gasped. A local building's front lay in shambles with flames coming out of some parts.

'Oh man, I hope someone can help those people!' Danny thought. Then, he hit himself in the head. 'Duh! I've got powers, I can help them!' He flew as fast as he could to towards the raging inferno below.

Swish!

The lab doors closed behind the trio of superheros. "Ok, so what's so important that you had to bring me away from my video games?" Beast Boy demanded. Cyborg, who was still sitting in front of the computer spoke up. "We've been trying to do some research on Phantom for a while now and still can't find anything. We were hoping that maybe y'all could give us some input."

Silence enveloped the group as they pondered what to do. "Have you tried doing a key word search on his name?" Raven asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, but it didn't turn up anything conclusive." Robin said.

"Wait, what about the name that one woman was saying? Inviso-bill, I think it was." Stated Raven. Cyborg nodded and entered the name into the search and hit enter.

Five set's of jaws dropped. It wasn't what they were hoping for.

Just then the alarm sounded. A window on the monitor suddenly popped open. "Guys! There's a robbery in downtown Jump that we need to get to! Pronto!" Robin exclaimed.

The other's nodded and followed him out. Raven stopped before following

As Danny got closer to the building he turned invisible, deciding it would be safer than if he flew in normally. There was no telling what dangers or people he could run into.

Danny cautiously floated into the building. From what remained of the inside he could tell that it was a bank (it was hard to tell from outside as the explosion had destroyed most of the building's front.). Further inside the bank he could make out at least three voices.

"Wow, look at this! I can't wait to see the looks on those turd sniffers back at the H.A.E.Y.P. headquarters when we bring this loot in!" A whiny, high pitched voice exclaimed.

"Yeah." A much deeper voice agreed. A large hulking figure moved closer to Danny. "This job's gonna get us a whole lot better grade from Blood than our last one!"

"Of course it will!" the third voice snapped, this one sounding more feminine. "The Titan's aren't here to stop us from make a clean getaway!" The three voices began laughing sinisterly as Danny got closer.

Danny grinned to himself. These three were in for one heck of a surprise!

* * *

(A/N's: Hm, this is the latest chapter. I planned on making it longer but I ran into writer's block. So this is what I'm posting. I'll crank out another chapter eventually. L8ter!) 


End file.
